A need exists for a temporary roadway with a static resistant synthetic inter-connectable structural mat particularly when temporary roadways are being laid on mountainsides and improved holding power of the mat is needed to retain the temporary roadway safely.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.